


Weather

by cherri_cola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, iwaizumi's a water mage, oikawa's a weather mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather's a funny thing, it can affect someone's emotions and sometimes even show them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a slut for magic au so I decided to write this. I honestly hope you all really like it!

 

Oikawa has to be careful with his emotions, he has to be careful because even though he lives in a small area, the weather could change at any time. Iwaizumi’s always been there for him to hold onto. Someone who’d always stop things from getting out of hand like they used to when he was only a kid. He smiles as he hides his face in the scarf curled around his neck, his gloved hand reaching out to catch a snowflake. It doesn’t melt, which would seem weird to a lot of people. But it isn’t to him, it isn't because ever since he was a small child he’d been able to manipulate (willing or unwilling) the weather. He was never as effected as anyone else during heatwaves or blizzards. He’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears footsteps running to catch up to his own. 

“Oikawa, you shit head wait for me.” 

“You should walk faster, Iwa-chan.” He replies poking his tongue out, just to get a punch to the back of the head from Iwaizumi.

“Be polite, shittykawa.” 

 

*~*

 

Human, that’s what neither of them are but what most of the world’s population is. There are only few, few with almost absurd powers and magic that only them and few others possess. Oikawa’s footsteps fall in time with his own and they’re walking. Walking in a comfortable silence that they almost always have. They talk, but they don’t have to. They don’t have to talk because they know when they have to, they know if even the smallest thing’s set either of them off. They know if there’s something that needs to be said.

“Iwa-chan…What did you wanna do?” Oikawa smiles, teeth flashing, a slight flush appearing on his cheeks. Iwaizumi grins evilly as he stays silent and materialises a snowball in his hand, immediately throwing it into the back of Oikawa’s head. 

 

The first thing he notices when he turns to look at Oikawa is the playfulness that’s appeared in his eyes as the snow fall becomes slightly heavier. It’s not enough to cause people to want to go home, it’s a nice snowfall, it’s perfect for the fights the two always have. They immediately start running through the park, Oikawa using the weather to his advantage, making snow soft enough to mold into walls and forts and sometimes even platforms to jump from. Iwaizumi however, would constantly manipulate the snow, melting it, causing everything to tumble down and then it would freeze over the already frozen grass. Iwaizumi has been doing most of the throwing and Oikawa most of the running but that’s how they’ve always had their snowball fights. Iwaizumi had almost grown numb to the cold in his hands as he throws another snowball at Oikawa who’d somehow managed to get up into the oak tree. The snow has fallen perfectly on the branches and leaves around him, there were droplets and bits of white in his hair. His cheeks red from the running and jumping. It was beautiful, the whole image. Iwaizumi finds a small smile on his face as he realises how content he feels here, how happy, how _warm_. He finds himself literally _knocked_ out of his thoughts when he feels the cold on his cheek.

“Stop day dreaming, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sings, smiling, teeth and all. 

“Shut up shittykawa.” Iwaizumi laughs as the fresh, pure white snow lands down on Oikawa’s head from the movements of his own hands. The boy now sitting on the branch absolutely drenched, snow littering his hair and clothes, small droplets causing darker patches to appear on certain parts of his clothes. Oikawa shakes his head and his body as he jumps down from the branch he had been perched on. 

“Iwa-chan that was mean!” Oikawa pouts, walking up to his friend, sitting down next to him. He’s tired, he doesn’t want to stand anymore and his legs are sore from jumping from snow platforms and into trees. He lies his back down and notices that it’s stopped snowing, he smiles. He’s happy, he’s feeling warm and fuzzy inside. He always feels like that around Iwaizumi, he’s always known what the feeling is, but he’s just scared to admit it.

 

The white and grey clouds are still in the sky, the sun peaking through here and there causing glimpses of blue. Iwaizumi looks down at the smiling Oikawa, sitting on the ground. He never considers leaving, so he sits down right next to the brunette. Their hands aren’t touching but they’re simply ghosting over each other, both boys waiting for one to take the other’s hand. Iwaizumi finds himself simply looking, looking at the small simple patches of white in Oikawa’s hair, looking at the small flush in his cheeks, the small droplets on his eyelashes, the playfulness in his eyes and the last thing he finds his eyes falling on are his lips. Iwaizumi doesn’t realise the small smile that’s showing on his face until Oikawa turns around to look at him, his head now tilted to the side and the smile coming back. That smile really annoys him…A lot, it’s something he really likes about Oikawa. The way he always shows a different one to different people. He finds himself just lost in his own thoughts.

 

Oikawa loves the lost look at the other’s lost, but content expression. There’s a small smile on Iwa’s face and Oikawa knows that he likes Iwaizumi. He knows it, because he was always distracted whenever he’s near the other. His heart thumps and he finds his cheeks feeling hot more often. He doesn’t mind it though, he likes it if he’s being honest. Everything from highschool, all those relationships, those flings they were all just cover ups. Because he likes Iwaizumi, he’s always liked Iwaizumi. He turns to face Iwaizumi, crossing his legs, the other still sitting with his hands supporting his weight behind him and his legs stretched out in front. He’s himself blushing even more as he starts to talk, the words that are heard aren’t forced. Oikawa just simply wants to get it off his chest, it’s started become suffocating.

“I…Iwa-chan…” The brunette trails off, wind starting to blow more forcefully, catching small snow flurries from the clouds above them. The sun peaking out slightly more now. Oikawa knows that the weather change is slightly because of his own thoughts, his own feelings and maybe his actions. He takes deep breaths and the wind turns into a simple breeze,

“Hm? What is it shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asks, giving his full attention to the other. He doesn’t know what Oikawa’s going to say but he really does hope it’s not something stupid. Not that stupid ideas aren’t usually what they’d talk about. This is different though, you can simply tell by the change in atmosphere. 

“You know how we both have never really, _had_ anything other than flings in high school or like a girlfriend in primary school?” Oikawa starts, nervously rambling on, the breeze slowly picking up, with more snow starting to fall. Iwaizumi simply nods, he has no clue, no clue at all where any of this is going. But yes he does remember all of those, the girls constantly confessing their so called ‘love’ to Oikawa. He finds himself laughing at the memories of Oikawa awkwardly brushing off each and every one of them. 

“Of course I do.” The silences between the words exchanged are long but that’s what the two find comfort in. They know that there’ll be a reply sooner or later, they don’t mind waiting for the other.

“Iwa-chan, they never meant anything, nothing at all, they were simply just a…” There’s a pause, it’s not a planned one either. Iwaizumi starts shivering as the sunlight that had just been there vanishes behind the clouds, nowhere to be seen. Oikawa’s breathing is uneven. Iwaizumi moves his hand from where it is on the snow, fingers intertwining, breathing becoming slightly more even.

“It’s okay.” Iwaizumi smiles, reassuring Oikawa, hopefully matching his words. Iwaizumi knows that those flings that he and Oikawa had mean nothing. He knows it, he always has. He notices Oikawa take a deep breath, the weather clearing slightly now.

“Just a cover up…” The voice is small and almost inaudible. The weather’s changed again, completely. There are no more snow flurries, the wind’s gone, the only things that remain are the white and grey clouds. Just there, the two boys sitting in a park beneath them just looking at each other. One looking for comfort and one giving comfort. Both trying to interpret the situation. 

 

*~*

 

Iwaizumi looks across at the teary eyed boy, Oikawa doesn’t tear up often. If not at all, so then why’s he tearing up _now._ Iwaizumi decides to melt the snow around them, creating a dryer patch of grass for both him and Oikawa to sit on. He finds that he could’ve easily done that before they sat down but he doesn’t allow the thought much time. He focuses back on Oikawa. Who’s sitting across from him, legs crossed and eyes teary, hands shaking in his lap. He looks almost exactly like a primary school kid on their first day. He notices that Oikawa’s got a small smile on his face, but it’s a sad smile, and a sad smile is something he’s never seen on Oikawa Tooru’s face. 

“It was all a cover up, I don’t…I’ve never…You…I…” The words are unintelligible. Iwaizumi finds himself sitting up from his position, getting into the same one as Oikawa before he does it. He doesn’t even think about it, it just comes naturally. It’s almost hardwired into his system, something that’s supposed to happen, right here and right now.

 

The warmth’s the first thing Oikawa notices, the second are the hands on his cheeks and the third and most important is the physical contact. The lips against his own, they’re softer than he’d ever dreamed. He doesn’t know what to do so he simply just melts into it. He never knew that _this_ would happen, he never knew that he’d be shut up in such a romantic way. He never knew that it’d be from the person who he constantly teased about never finding a girlfriend. Iwaizumi pulls away, and his eyes are shining. He never thought that he’d end up kissing Oikawa, he never thought it’d actually happen someday. The two are simply looking at each other now. The snow flurries had come back again with the sun shining through the clouds, as if it’s playing a game of hide and seek. 

“What were you trying to cover up, shittykawa?”

“Do I have to say it, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouts, 

“Yes, you do have to say it, Tooru.”

“Iwa-chan’s so mean!” Oikawa gets a punch in the shoulder from the boy that’s sitting across from him.

“Say it, and I say it.” Iwaizumi just wants to hear it, he realises that he’s always just wanted to hear the words come from Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, I like you~” Oikawa smiles, taking the water mage’s face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together.

“I like you…I like you to.” Iwaizumi breathes out, before his lips find their way to Oikawa’s again. He likes Oikawa, he likes Oikawa a lot, he also likes Oikawa’s lips a lot. 

 

The just stay sitting there, having no conversation because they don’t need to. Conversation for them isn’t something that has to be there. Sure, they talk a lot but that’s usually just because Oikawa wants attention. Usually Iwaizumi won’t say anything back, he just finds himself comforted, enjoying the simple sound of the other’s voice. 

*~*

 

 

The weather from then on, was almost always pleasant in Miyagi. People were confused, baffled, whenever snow was predicted it’d be simple soft, slow falling flakes. When it was supposed to be sunny and hot the sky would be littered with white clouds and the sun would be shining soft rays. People know that there are mages out there, they know there are wind, water, earth and fire ones. But no one, no one has ever encountered a weather mage before.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, you can hear me crying over magic au in the distance. Just for any pairing. Just someone shout about magic au with me on tumblr or twitter or something pls.


End file.
